The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
In recent years, a semiconductor device with an air gap in a multilayer wiring layer has been proposed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-141985 describes a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device as follows. First, a sacrificial film pillar as a selectively removable insulating film is formed in a region for the formation of a via. Then, an interlayer insulating layer is formed between adjacent wirings. At this time, an air gap is made in the interlayer insulating layer. This structure is claimed to separate the via from the air gap completely.